


the beginning of a legend

by cissathebookworm



Series: double the trouble [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier has a twin, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, not beta read we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Before there was Jaskier, there was a pair of twins who had big dreams of becoming famous bards and traveling the Continent together but not everyone thinks twins are a blessing.
Series: double the trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	the beginning of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Witcher fic and I'm super excited to dip my toes into writing for this fandom! This will eventually be the prologue for a series of works so stay tuned for more!

They were troublemakers from the very beginning. Their parents and everyone who spent more than ten minutes with them knew it. It was considered especially good luck in their part of the Continent for a man’s wife to bear him twins and it was just the luck of the V iscount de Lettenhove that his twins were troublemakers at their core. He thought he would have two well-behaved children to parade in front of the other members of the ruling class but instead, he got two children who ran off to become bards. But that’s getting ahead of ourselves. 

When Julian and Marek were twelve, a traveling bard graced the halls of their familial home with whom the twins instantly became enamored. They begged and pled with their father, who eventually allowed the bard to stay and teach them how to play the lute. Their mother reasoned that a musical instrument was perfectly reasonable for well-bred boys to pick up. She convinced her husband that it wasn’t like they were going to become bards themselves. 

When Julian and Marek were thirteen when the convinced their parents to let them attend Oxenfurt and fourteen when they started their schooling. They quickly excelled at their studies and the professors were impressed with their musical ability. At the tender age of eighteen, they finished their degrees, wished their parents good-bye and set off on a tour of the Continent as bards. Their father was furious but their mother finally convinced him to allow them their youthful fun because he had plenty of years being the Viscount left in him before he needed an heir to take over for him. 

They were still eighteen when they learned that not everywhere was as accepting of twins as their part of the Continent was. Julian screamed when a stone hit his leg. Marek bared his teeth at the offender, slung their lutes and packs over his back, picked up his brother, and rushed out of the village. When he had gone a while on the forest path, Marek stopped and gently placed his twin on the ground next to the road, “How are you, little brother?” 

Julian groans, “I think it’ll bruise but I’ll be fine. More damage was done to my ego.” 

“I didn’t realize they’d think we’re demons. I know not everywhere believes twins are a blessing but…” 

“We’re not demons!” Julian vehemently hissed. 

“I know that!” Marek roared back before calming himself, “If we’re going to keep traveling and becoming famous then we can’t stay together.” 

“Why the hell not?” Julian glares at his older brother. “There’s nothing wrong with us and we shouldn’t have to separate! This has been our dream since we were twelve summers old,” Julian clasps his brother’s hands within his own. “You and me together.” 

Marek sighs, “I know. But I refuse for us to be killed because we want to travel together and there’s no way to tell where is safe for twins to travel and where people think we’re demons sent to steal their children and virgins,” Marek sighs again, “I don’t like this any more than you do, Jules. Besides, look at it this way, if there’s two of us running around claiming to be the same bard then we’ll get famous loads faster!” 

Julian gives his brother a weak grin, “I suppose so. Can we meet up every so often at least?” 

Marek shrugs, “By necessity, we’ll have to so we can keep our stories straight and make sure we’re still singing the same songs.” 

“And share songs we write,” Julian nods. “I don’t like it but I suppose necessity begets it.” 

Marek pulls his brother into a hug which he eagerly returns. “What do we want to do for a name?” 

“Jaskier,” Julian immediately replies and points to the flowers surrounding them when his brother gives him a questioning look. “It’s fantastical enough for a bard. We can have our lutes carved with flowers and we can get matching flashy clothes.” 

Marek grins, “Traveling back to Oxenfurt will give us enough time to come up with the rest of the details so by the time we part-”

“-the world will only know Jaskier, the bard. One instead of two,” Julian finishes and grins in reply. “I still don’t like traveling apart from you but this charade shall be fun.” 

Marek nods and cheers, “This way we’ll show Valdo Marx who’s the superior bard!” Julian laughs and hugs his brother again. “C’mon, little brother. If we get back on the road now then we’ll make it to a friendly town before nightfall.” The boys clamber to their feet and start walking down the path. After a while, they simultaneously pull their lutes to the front of their body and start in on a rousing tune. As they walk, they playfully fight to be the most obnoxious sounding singer and their laughter and voices intermingle and float on the cool, spring breeze. 

  
  



End file.
